bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dante D'Angelo
| cross = | years = 1982–85, 1988, 1991–2001, 2006– | first = January 18, 1982 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = | occupation = Mobster Founder/CEO of Phoenix International | spouse = Dominica D'Angelo (1951–60) Sofia Romalotti (1966–86) Samantha Fox (1994–98) Katheryn Fox (1998–99) Caite Roberts (2009–12) | romances = Olympia Kiriakis Jacqueline Collins Angelica Collins Charlotte Lockhart | father = Vito D'Angelo | mother = Carmela D'Angelo | brothers = Sonny D'Angelo Fredo D'Angelo | sisters = Connie Winslow | halfbrothers = | sons = Dmitri Kiriakis Maxwell D'Angelo Aiden D'Angelo | daughters = Amelia Grayson Felicity Delatour Bella Westmore | adoptivesons = Oscar Romalotti | adoptivedaughters = Talia Romalotti | stepsons = Tony D'Angelo | grandsons = Sterling Fox III Drew Grayson | granddaughters = Elena Grayson | nephews = André D'Angelo | relatives = }} Dante D'Angelo is a fictional character from the original from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Introduced in early 1982, international crime lord Dante is the former best friend and rival of local businessman Terry Grayson. Having been plotting his revenge for years, Dante proceeds to torture Terry's entire family off and on for years specifically Terry's son Nick. Dante has four biological children, three sons Dmitri Kiriakis, Maxwell and Aiden D'Angelo and a daughter Amelia Grayson. Dante also has two adopted children, Oscar and Talia Romalotti; he is the legal stepfather of the late Tony LeMerachal and the adoptive uncle of Tony's biological twin brother André. Dante's thirst for revenge and his attempts to manipulate the lives his children have often caused harm to those closest to him. Dante is very much a ladies man and has been married several times including to fashion moguls Samantha and Katheryn Fox and businesswoman Caite Roberts. Despite his considerable shortcomings and misdeeds, Dante dotes on his grandchildren specifically his grandson Drew Grayson whom he credits with ending the blood feud with the Grayson family. Backstory Born on March 13, 1929, Dante is the youngest son of Mafia Don Vito D'Angelo and his wife Carmela. He has two older brothers Santino "Sonny" and Frederico "Fredo" D'Angelo and an older sister Constanzia "Connie" D'Angelo. Unlike his brothers, Dante initially shuns the "family business" and wants to make an honest living which his father approves of and he enrolls in . When the United States enters the in the summer of 1950, Dante enlists in the and fights in . Vito arranges for Dante's deferment to protect him but he enlisted anyway. During his training, Dante befriends struggling businessman Terry Grayson. During his tenure in Korea, Dante receives a battlefield commission to the rank of captain and is awarded the Navy Cross for bravery. He soon meets a French nurse Philomena LeMarchal and they marry in 1951. Dante is devastated when his brother Sonny is killed later that year but is unable to return for the funeral. Dante is deployed when Philomena welcomes their son Antony "Tony" D'Angelo in June 1952. Meanwhile, Dante's heroism makes national news and he is featured in Life magazine. He is discharged early in 1955 to recover from a disabling wound; unbeknownst to him, Vito had arranged for his release on his deathbed. Dante returns home to his family's summer estate in New Orleans just in time to say his goodbye to Vito as he passes away. Dante realizes something is off and forces Connie to reveal that Irish mobster Lochlan Riley was actually behind his father's assassination forcing Dante into the Mafia world he hates so much when he goes after Lochlan to avenge his father. In the meantime, Dante partners with Terry in the legitimate corporate world when he invest in Terry's real-estate and construction ventures. However, Dante and Terry's friendship is destroyed when Terry learns Dante has been using the investments to launder money and another shocking revelation which isn't revealed until 1982. The most significant of the affairs proves to be with Katheryn Reynolds in early 1958 during a business trip to Jericho City. They plan to run away together until Katheryn leaves him to reunite with her husband and young son. As if having his heart broken isn't enough, Dante is devastated when his mother Carmela and brother Fredo are killed in an a failed attempt on his own life in 1959. By 1960, Dante and Philomena's marriage has imploded and she divorces him and runs away with Tony. Dante leaves New Orleans and relocates to Boston where he the widowed Sofia Romalotti in 1966 -- Dante also adopts her two children Oscar and Talia but wants them to keep their biological father's name for their own safety. At some point, Dante goes back to Italy to raise his children. Dante becomes the one of the biggest and most feared crime bosses to come out of United States only rivaling Lochlan Riley. He has multiple affairs with several women which produces several illegitimate children and often gets him into trouble. Storylines 1980s Dante comes to Jericho City in early 1982 looking to reconcile with his old friend and former business partner Terry Grayson. Dante ingratitates himself into the family and serves as a listening ear for Terry who is having financial troubles due to his dealings with international crime lord -- The Phoenix. Meanwhile, Dante pressures his son Tony's estranged wife Gillian into reuniting with him. Dante reconnects with his ex-lover Katheryn Fox and wants to rekindle their romance but she rejects him. Dante bankrolls Terry's campaign when he decides to run for mayor. Dante then helps support the Grayson family when Terry's son Nick is arrested for the murders of his wife and children interrupting his wedding to Amelia Keating -- Dante helps the family defend Nick in the press. Meanwhile, Dante pressures Tony to produce an heir to secure his portion of the family inheritance and Dante is relieved to hear Gillian is already pregnant. Dante is furious with Tony about Nick uncovering that Tony's record label -- which Nick once worked for -- is a front for organized crime. Dante soon discovers that Gillian has been having an affair with Alistair Crane and that he might be the child's father. He blackmails Gillian into getting a paternity test early which proves that Tony is not the child's father. Dante supports the Graysons again when Nick is convicted and sentenced to death thanks to machinations of The Phoenix. As Nick is about to be executed by lethal injection, Detective Lloyd Thompson arrives with Nick's presumed dead wife Daphne in hand. Dante can't bring himself to break Tony's heart and instead, he summons his ex-wife Philomena to break the news to their son. As Terry successfully wins the mayoral election, he is arrested for for using campaign donations to fund his private businesses. With an overwhelming amount of evidence against, Terry is sent to prison and Dante steps in to support the Grayson family. On Christmas, Dante visits Terry in prison where he finally reveals himself to be the Phoenix. Terry demands to know why Dante has betrayed him and Dante shocks him by revealing all that he knows -- that it was Terry who convinces Katheryn to end their affair all those years earlier. That is was Terry who killed Dante's brother Sonny -- whom at the time was married to Terry's wife Valerie. Dante also accuses Terry of killing his sister and Terry claims innocence until Dante reveals that the late Connie Winslow was his sister. Dante has a prison guard put Terry into solitary confinement as spends the holidays with the Grayson clan and plots to destroy each of them. Terry manages to get released much to Dante's dismay when the missing campaign donations are discovered in an offshore account in the name of one of Dante's henchman. Dante has the man killed before he can confess Dante's part in the schemes. As Terry is exonerated in the court of public opinion, the city plans to go forward with his inauguration. In January 1983 as Terry is sworn in as mayor of Jericho City, Dante shoots him. With a massive manhunt for him, Dante goes into hiding with help from Philomena. They rekindle their romance and during a drunken tirade, Philomena accidentally admits that Dante is not Tony's father but he accuses her of lying explaining that Tony looks identical to his nephew André so they had to be related. Dante soon kidnaps Gillian's newborn daughter and is about to skip town with the child when he is captured and sent to prison. Philomena confronts him where she reveals that André and Tony are both her twin sons which is why they look so much alike and he is neither of their father. After reading a letter from his late sister Connie, Dante has a stroke and dies in prison on March 8, 1983. In the summer of 1983, Tony begins acting weird which leads to his new wife Daphne Grayson. It turns out that Tony has gone on a killing spree. In early 1984, it is revealed that Tony is secretly taking orders from a very much alive Dante. Tony and Dante discussed their plans to frame Nick Grayson as a serial killer with the final victims being his mother Valerie, his sisters Vivian and Vicki and his wife Amelia. It is then revealed that the man working with Dante is actually André and Tony has been held captive in a dungeon since August. Dante has Nick abducted and where he reveals Tony and blames all of the Graysons and the rest of Jericho City for turning Tony against him. 1990s 2000s 2010s In 2003, Dante sneaks back into town and tries to kill Drew Thompson to keep him from exposing Dante's part in a black market baby ring years earlier only for it to be revealed that Drew was one of the children sold during the operation. Dante is also revealed to be the biological father of Drew's biological mother, Amelia Grayson. After shooting Nick, Dante flees to Cuba. References External links